


First Kiss

by whatabodtit



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit





	First Kiss

The boys and Gou sat around Haru’s table talking about anything and everything Nagisa and Momo could think of. Somehow, Nagisa directed the conversation to their first kisses.

Rin announced that he'd been both Sousuke and Ai’s first kiss, making Ai blush, but Sousuke just shook his head. “Shut up, Rin, I was your first too.”

“I was Rei-chan’s first!” Nagisa called out. Rei adjusted his glasses to hide behind his hand. “What about you, Gou-chan?”

“Gou hasn't had her first kiss yet.” Rin shot out, glaring at Nagisa.

“Yes I have!”

Rin’s head turned so fast Makoto worried he'd given himself whiplash, “who!?”

Gou just smiled and readjusted her legs under her skirt. Ai quickly changed the subject, “Nanase-san, when was your first kiss?”

Haru thought for a moment, “second grade.”

Makoto jumped a little bit, “you remember that!?”

“No way! It doesn't count if it was before high school!” Nagisa called out.

Rin smiled, “so you never really had your first kiss.”

Haru glared at him.

“Then I’ve never had mine either.” Makoto said softly.

Nagisa’s eyes lit up mischievously, and within seconds he, Momo, and Rin were chanting, “kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Makoto turned bright pink and looked at Haru who looked back and shrugged. They both leaned forward slightly, Makoto’s eyes wide, hyperaware of his entire body. Their lips met, eyes closed, and a second later they were apart again, Makoto several inches away from where he originally sat. Nagisa, Momo, Rin, and Gou clapped in celebration.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Haru sent a lot of sideways glances in Makoto's direction, but no one else seemed to notice.

Once everyone left, Makoto and Haru made their way up to Haru’s bedroom.

“I don't feel like getting the futon out, so you can just sleep with me.” Makoto nodded and they both changed into pajamas.

Makoto climbed into Haru’s twin bed and scooted until his back was against the wall. Haru, wearing Makoto’s orange and yellow shirt, slid in after him, his back against Mako’s chest. Mako rested his arm over Haru’s waist, totally platonic.

“Hey Haru?”

Haru shifted and rolled to face Makoto.

“Earlier, did you, like,” Mako steadily shifted into brighter shades of pink, “feel… anything?”

Haru thought, “No. Not anything more than usual.”

“Oh.”

Haru stared at Mako for a couple seconds before pecking him on the lips, rolling back over, and snuggling back into Makoto’s chest.

After the initial shock, Makoto put his arm back around Haru’s waist and buried his face in dark hair. Haru fell asleep to the rhythmic tap of Mako’s heart on his back and his breath in his hair.

The next morning, Makoto woke up in Haru’s bed alone. He got up and made the bed, then went down the hall to find Haru in the bath. Still in his pyjamas, Mako leant over the tub and extended his hand.

“Good morning, Haru-chan.”

Haru sighed and took Makoto’s hand. He put a towel over his head and walked through the house, swimsuit dripping a trail of water behind him. In the kitchen, he pulled on his apron and started cooking.  Mako went back upstairs to get dressed.

At the table, they ate their mackerel in silence.

“Haru?”

Haru looked up at Makoto.

“We need to talk about this.” Mako made a small motion with his hand from himself to Haru and back. Haru nodded.

“I like you. A lot. Like, more than a friend should and you’ve always been so close, I didn’t even realise until now so I’m sorry if--”

Haru stood up and leaned over the table, kissing Mako quiet.

Makoto’s wide eyes slowly fluttered shut, he didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he clenched them in his lap and let Haru lead.

Haru backed away slowly, “I like you too.” He looked down at the table, a light blush dusting his cheeks that would have been invisible to anyone but Makoto.


End file.
